


【75】海边跨年

by SuiSui0323



Category: two - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuiSui0323/pseuds/SuiSui0323
Summary: 速打，不会起名，贼短
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【75】海边跨年

**Author's Note:**

> 速打，不会起名，贼短

海风是略带咸湿苦潮的，姚琛靠着块搁浅的礁石，懒懒地闭着眼。  
海风扫过脸颊的触感很温柔，张颜齐一点一点落在锁骨上的吻也是。  
他伸手蹭了蹭张颜齐埋在自己颈窝间毛茸茸的脑袋，脚底软绵绵地想着，海南的冬天怎么这么热？  
张颜齐的嘴唇是凉的，小心翼翼印上去的吻是凉的，透过薄薄的骨肉安抚姚琛燥热的灵魂。  
可他仍然觉得不够。  
张颜齐的手摸索进入姚琛的上衣中，滑过一块块分明的腹肌，长驱直入对那人敏感的乳头揉捏，感受它在指间挺立，电流般的快感惹得姚琛止不住轻喘。  
吻一路向上，张颜齐亲了亲他的下巴，舌尖舔舐逗弄着那人脆弱的喉结，时不时用牙齿啃咬，听他愈发颤抖的呜咽。  
黏黏腻腻的亲吻声伴随着海浪拍打，海风呼啸，交织出只属于他们的协奏曲。  
浪漫且淫靡。  
他们互相抚摸着对方兴奋的性器，颤颤巍巍地吐着透明液体。  
其实姚琛有想过照张颜齐可怕的性欲，他迟早有天会在户外就被人按在哪里狠操。  
但居然是在海边，姚琛哭笑不得，好在感觉不坏。  
张颜齐从包里掏出润滑剂和几个套子，姚琛小声嘟囔了句：“走哪儿都带着，变态。”  
“不变态怎么满足你啊？”张颜齐低低笑道，“还是说姚老师喜欢不戴套做？”  
“你这人真是......”  
夜里看不清姚琛的脸，但他能轻易想象出小仓鼠气急败坏耳根子红透的模样。  
怎么能这么可爱呢这人？  
张颜齐先用指头细致耐心地做着扩张，热情紧致的穴肉吮吸着指尖，两种截然不同的温度碰撞，星空下海潮边，姚琛更多的是汹涌而来的羞耻。  
前戏过程漫长又磨人，张颜齐忍得辛苦，只好不断亲吻着对方的唇。姚琛别过头，逃过一次深吻，才终于喘着粗气断断续续开口：“哈啊......齐齐，可以了......你进来吧......”  
话音未落，张颜齐急不可耐地抬起姚琛一条纤细漂亮的腿，再次感叹操学跳舞的人就是方便，又软又韧，什么姿势都玩得来。他对准了穴口，头部乍一浅浅探入，姚琛就绞紧了迫不及待往里吞。  
“姚姚你太紧了，放松点让我进去，好吗？”  
姚琛眼眶泛出星星点点生理泪水，他点点头，抱着张颜齐坚实的后背，完全放松了自己，感受到那根尺寸惊人的东西破开自己的身体。早已经习惯性爱的小穴配合地收缩，夹得张颜齐头皮发麻，只想随着本心横冲直撞，完全占据这个湿软温润的宝地。  
他也确实这么做了。  
张颜齐的做法是狂风暴雨式的，却也夹杂着独属于他的温柔。礁石渗着寒意，凹凸起伏膈地姚琛皮肤发红，张颜齐环抱住他，让他完全窝在自己怀里，隔挡住石面，也让两人下身连接处卡得更紧。  
他放纵地拼命操干，空气中满是雄性麝香气息，张颜齐吻着姚琛的发旋，对待珍宝一般，虔诚且真挚。  
倏地一声巨响，幽暗夜空炸开第一朵烟花。  
紧接着是第二朵，第三朵，噼里啪啦的爆炸声绽放出五彩斑斓金光闪闪。他没由来地想起他和姚琛第一次一起看的烟花，在星光岛，也是夜空下，也是海潮边。  
他许下的愿，是姚琛不要再哭啦——以后我来保护你。  
“新年快乐，宝贝。”他大力挺动腰杆，身下人抽搐的肌肉昭示着主人已经攀上情潮最高点，“我把你操到高潮了，从19年到20年。”  
跨年有什么特殊意义呢？走过了一个时间节点，过往的遗憾与不甘都落在溜走的时光里，新的一年更要好好度过。  
“哈啊......齐齐......”姚琛软绵绵趴在张颜齐胸口，听到他剧烈鲜活的心跳，“不要19年20年，要以后永远、永远都这样。”  
“我爱你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 新的一年祝大家红红火火快快乐乐健健康康


End file.
